The Only Reason
by Funeral for Clementine
Summary: RikuSora fluff. Set after Kingdom Hearts... Sora discovers that Riku didn't hate Ansem after all. Please R&R!


Okay, so I was bored, all right!? It's definitely PWP, it's fluff, it's yaoi. What more could you want? Riku/Sora pairing. Hope you enjoy! Please review, if you do I'll be sure to check out some of your stuff. *hint hint*  
  
_________________________  
  
Kairi sat across from the two boys as they settled into the booth, and honestly she couldn't be happier. They were back in Destiny Islands, the trio had made it through everything they had come across alive, and now they were at her favorite restaurant just like the old days.  
  
Sora went on and on about something or other while Riku looked at the menu. Kairi wondered why he even bothered, considering they never ordered any food. Sora was interrupted when their waitress came by.  
  
All three of the teenagers were completely shocked at first. Their waitress had dark skin, strangely familiar eyes, and flowing white hair. She looked stunningly like someone they knew.  
  
While Riku didn't say anything, Sora ordered cokes for everyone. When their waitress was far enough away, Kairi spoke.  
  
"Whoa, she looked like Ansem!"  
  
Sora shot her a look. "Kairi! Come on-"  
  
"Hey, just because we all hate him doesn't mean that I can't mention him." She answered, folding her arms.  
  
"I don't hate Ansem." Riku added coolly, emptying a sugar packet into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, really. It's more like despise, enmity-" Kairi waved her hands dramatically, something made both Sora and Riku roll their eyes.  
  
"No, I mean. I don't hate Ansem."  
  
Sora turned to look at his friend, and was a little surprised at the seriousness on his face. "But, you mean you don't-"  
  
Sora was interrupted, but he was rather glad because he didn't know what he was going to say. "It's not a big deal. I just don't hate Ansem." He stopped figeting and stared at the table.  
  
Before any more awkward silence, their drinks arrived.  
  
**  
  
Kairi had finished her third coke when she checked her watch. "Oh man, why didn't you guys tell me! My mom's gonna kill me. I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago!" And without even a goodbye, she sped off.  
  
"Sure Kairi, I'll pay for your sodas." Sora rolled his eyes. Then, he looked over to Riku. "I. uh."  
  
Riku laughed. "Sora, it's not a big deal or anything. I don't see why you care so much."  
  
Sora tried to think of something else to say, but he really was curious. "But. I mean, I do care."  
  
Riku looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why? Why should I hate him, anyway?"  
  
"Don't you remember everything he did!? He took over your body, he betrayed you, it was his fault you were stuck behind the door!"  
  
Riku looked down. "Do you hate him, then?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do." Sora replied, trying desperately to make eye contact with Riku.  
  
But Riku turned away. "So. that means that you." He stopped mid- sentence.  
  
"That I what?"  
  
Riku faced Sora again, with a strange look that Sora had never seen before. "If you can't forgive Ansem, then you. probably wouldn't forgive someone else."  
  
"Probably not." Sora crossed his arms, and then realized what he had said. "No! Riku, it's not like that! You're different!"  
  
"Why? Because I'm sitting here right now? If I knew you felt that way, I wouldn't cause you any trouble." Riku started to walk away.  
  
"Riku!" Sora reached for Riku and ended up grabbing his forearm. "If it was anyone else, then I'd still be mad. But it's not, it's. you."  
  
Riku turned to face Sora. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means." Sora released Riku. "It means. no matter what you did then. I could never hate you. because."  
  
"Because we've been friends for so long, and you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. It's okay Sora, I understand. it's not like we could have been friends that much longer anyway, with you and Kairi being together and all."  
  
"NO!" Sora stood up, within a few inches of Riku. "Don't you get it, Riku? .I don't want to be with. Kairi."  
  
"That's the whole reason you sealed the door, right? So you could be with Kairi, isn't it?"  
  
"No. no, it isn't. I mean, I had to open it again anyway. because I had to find someone."  
  
Riku looked at Sora. "You mean, me? But I still don't get why. I did some terrible things to you. And you just said you wouldn't forgive a person for doing things like that."  
  
"Riku, you make things so difficult!" And with that, Sora took off, out of the restaurant, leaving a very confused Riku behind.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me, is Sora home?"  
  
Riku stood before Sora's house, and his mother had just answered the door. "I'm sorry, he's not. I haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"Well, thanks anyway." He replied, and continued his search for Sora. He couldn't understand why Sora was acting the way he was.  
  
Riku kept walking around the main island for an hour or so, with still no sign of Sora. 'Maybe he went to Destiny Island.' he wondered.  
  
He hopped in his boat and rowed to his favorite island. Even now, he still loved spending his days here.  
  
Looking around, he could see a figure sitting on a small sub-island. HIS small island.  
  
"That's gotta be Sora." he wondered out loud.  
  
"Er, that's actually the new hammock we built." A voice from behind Riku said, which startled him.  
  
"Sora!?" He replied.  
  
Sure enough, Sora was sitting under the dock, with a strange grin on his face. "You need to get your eyes checked, Riku."  
  
Riku stood up straight. "Hey, I was just kidding. uh huh."  
  
Sora shook his head, and Riku crouched down to join Sora. "So, what are you doing?" Riku asked.  
  
"..uh, I was." Sora struggled with something behind his back, but before he got a chance to hide it safely Riku pounced on him and grabbed it.  
  
"A Paopu fruit?" Riku held the star-shaped fruit in his hand.  
  
"Uh, yeah. you know. cuz no one has ever had one before."  
  
"Were you going to share it with Wakka?" Riku smirked.  
  
Sora winced. "That's not even funny!"  
  
Riku laughed, "Yes it is."  
  
A few moments of silence passed. "Listen, Sora-" Riku began.  
  
"Hold on." Sora interrupted. "Riku, I have to ask you something, and it's really important."  
  
Riku nodded.  
  
"Were you and Ansem, er. uh. involved with each other. romantically?"  
  
Riku's eyes widened, and then he chuckled a little. "No. NO WAY. He's like. 30 years older than I am."  
  
Sora smiled. "Good!"  
  
"But uh. why would you ask that?"  
  
"Well. you said that you aren't mad at Ansem for all those things, and I thought it was because you loved him or something."  
  
"."  
  
"Riku?" Sora moved closer.  
  
"I uh."  
  
"Riku! You're blushing!"  
  
"Shut up Sora! Maybe I did like him a little, in that way, all right!? But it wasn't mutual at all. But he was cool about it, you know..."  
  
"Huh? You mean he knew?"  
  
".Yeah, he knew. The strange thing is, he's not that bad of a guy. A little crazy sometimes, but he's not all that bad. he was actually. nice to me."  
  
Sora smiled. "I never would have guessed that."  
  
"Yeah, well. I just didn't want you to know, I thought you'd hate me or something."  
  
"I don't. Trust me, I really don't." Sora replied, somewhat smiling.  
  
"Sora, why are you smiling? It's not funny, is it?"  
  
"No. it's just. well, you forgave Ansem because you liked him a lot, right?"  
  
Riku turned away. "I guess that's right, but it was a long time ago, you know."  
  
"Like 3 months!" Sora waved his hand. "Anyway, that's the only reason I can think of to forgive someone for doing terrible things."  
  
"Yeah." Riku replied.  
  
Sora waited a moment. "Because, I think that if I was ever in the same position you were in, I would think the same thing."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Sora sighed. "Because if I ever knew someone like Ansem, the only reason I would ever forgive them is because I really really. loved them."  
  
"True." Riku thought for a moment, then jerked his eyes toward Sora. "Wait! Are you saying that."  
  
Sora closed his eyes. "Yeah, I am. I really thought that I had to tell you. So, uh, sorry if it upse-"  
  
Sora was interrupted by a face smashed onto his. He closed his eyes and felt the smooth lips against his, and enjoyed the kiss while his heart started beating faster and faster.  
  
Riku slid his hand onto Sora's back and slowly pulled his face away. "I. I. hope that's what you meant."  
  
Sora smiled. "It sure took you long enough..."  
  
***  
  
The sun filtered through the wooden planks of the dock, hitting Riku's face first. He opened his eyes, and immediately looked down.  
  
Sora was there, his head resting on Riku's chest. Riku couldn't help but blush when he saw the way Sora looked when he slept. He looked like he was just a kid again.  
  
Sora's eyes fluttered against Riku's skin, and he slowly woke up. At first it seemed as though he couldn't remember where he was, but then he smiled and moved even closer to Riku.  
  
"Morning, Sora." Riku's voice always sounded much deeper in the morning, and Sora loved it.  
  
"Morning." Sora replied as Riku ruffled his hair.  
  
They stayed like this for a while until Riku spoke. "You don't. regret it, do you?"  
  
"I only regret not doing it sooner." Sora said, adjusting himself so he could see Riku's face.  
  
To Sora, Riku looked beautiful. Having just woken up, his eyes were still halfway shut, his hair was a complete mess, but he was still beautiful. He reached up to feel his hair, he had always loved his hair.  
  
".Hello?" Riku poked Sora in the chest.  
  
"Uh, sorry. just thinking really. mushy things, that's all."  
  
Riku smirked. "I'd say you're undressing me with your eyes."  
  
"Then my eyes must be ultra-powerful, considering your clothes are over there."  
  
"True, true." Riku paused. "Does this mean that we're-"  
  
"It better, or else I'll use my mad keyblade skills on you."  
  
Riku smiled. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Hey Sora?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, remember the paopu fruit you had? And you said you were curious because no one had ever tried one?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I think it's here somewhere."  
  
"Well, I gotta tell you something."  
  
"What?" Sora wondered.  
  
"I've tried a Paopu fruit before. It's delicious, really."  
  
"Huh? Who'd you share it with?" Sora asked, not even trying to contain his jealousy.  
  
"Well. no one, but I had a plan."  
  
"And that's supposed to mean.?"  
  
"You remember, the day before. IT happened, I gave you the paopu to share with Kairi, and you threw it away?"  
  
".Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well, I took a bite out of it before I gave it to you, hoping you'd eat some."  
  
Sora sat up. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah. That was my brilliant plan. oh well."  
  
Sora hugged Riku. "Well then, I guess we're even."  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow while Sora spoke. "I took a bite out of it and then squeezed the juice onto a mushroom you ate."  
  
Riku smiled larger than he ever thought he could. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."  
  
"Not as happy as me!" Sora replied, and he gave Riku a kiss.  
  
..Which turned out to be a very LONG kiss.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know about this."  
  
"It's the perfect place, ya? No one will know!"  
  
"Fine, but if someone sees us."  
  
"Ya, ya, they won't, okay? Now just come on!"  
  
Sora was busy kissing Riku's neck when they realized they weren't alone.  
  
"What the-!" Riku exclaimed, and was glad that he and Sora had at least put their pants on.  
  
Selphie turned her neck around. "Oh my god. I'm so, I mean, we're so sorry-"  
  
"What'cha doing in here, you two?" Wakka asked.  
  
"See, um, S-sora said that there was a bug on my neck, so he was getting it off of me! Don't get any wrong ideas!"  
  
"He was trying to get it off with his TONGUE?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sora stepped in. "I didn't want to touch it!"  
  
".And you thought that removing your shirts would help too."  
  
"Uh huh!" Sora replied.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine guys, just don't tell anyone, all right? We'll say it when we're ready, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, ya? Your secret is safe with us!"  
  
Sora looked at Selphie. "Wait a minute, why are you here anyway? No one ever comes down here, there's nothing interesting."  
  
"Sora, I think that's WHY they came here." Riku added, while smirking to Wakka.  
  
"N-no! It's not what you think!" Selphie waved her arms frantically, but Wakka looked a little hurt. After seeing the look on Wakka's face, Selphie spoke again. "Well, depends on what you're thinking. I guess!"  
  
"We won't tell anyone." Riku replied.  
  
"Wait, what did they come down here for?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku turned to Wakka. "Go on, tell him!"  
  
Wakka gulped. "Well, uh, you see. me and Selphie, we uh. came down here to. be together. without anyone else around."  
  
Sora laughed. "It's okay, I get it. I just wanted to know what you would say."  
  
"We'll leave now, so you two can 'be together'." He couldn't help but laugh a little. Sora and Riku put on their shirts and walked out from under the dock.  
  
"So, what now?" Sora asked Riku.  
  
"Wanna spar?"  
  
"You're going DOWN." Sora replied.  
  
__________________________  
  
Yeah, that's it. Maybe it will spawn a sequel someday. Who knows. Anyway, there's your daily dose of Riku/Sora fluff, hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~ ForgottenFayth 


End file.
